Helena
by Nina-Rekkushi
Summary: She would learn to kill. He would learn to avenge. Both falling down the same path, To nothing. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

_The uge to kill has never felt this great before. _

_Just to have blood on my hands gives me a suddon buzz of highness._

_Their screams provoke me, I know they can yell louder then that._

_The redness of their blood takes me into a whole new world. A red world._

_To have their insides scatterd around me, around me. _

_All I can do is look into their wet, red eyes and know, I am superior._

_To think that killing could be so much fun. Just so red._

_If only the world could be red. I would have my sanity._

_I wouldn't have to kill to supress my suddon urge to hear screams and yelles and tear out their insides._

_If only the world were red._

* * *

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I didn't resopnd. For he had asked me a question I didn't know the answer to. Was I ready? Of course I was.

"Hai, I am." I spoke. I am ready.

"Remember, you are part of _my_ organazation, I've taken you under my wing to train you. I am your master. You better do as I say." He said. Very dangerlousy. I understood. I was his dog now, he wanted me to do as I was told. It was my first mission after all, he didn't want me fucking up.

"Ah, Um, Leader-sama?" I asked, "Is it wrong to love to kill?"

"Not for those who are killers, sakura. It is our instinct. It is inbedded into our brains, channled in, so to say. And soon, you shall have that instinct to." He answerd.

"I think I already have that instinct." I told him truthfully. I wasn't afraid to tell him how I felt. I trusted him. Like he said, he was my master and I looked up to him to teach me. I looked up to him to guide me. I looked up to him, so one day, I could be just liek him. Just like Pain.

"Good," He said. _He was our leader._

"You sakura," He spoke. _He was our meaning._

"Will be," He stopped and looked down at me.

"A great Kunoichi." _He was our god._

"Thank you Leader-sama." I said, "I shall carry out my mission." And with that, I vanished in a pile of leaves.

* * *

**Wow Baby. I think that was pretty good for just a prologue, Dont you think.**

**Unlike the other story I started, I shall continue this one.**

**Reviews would help, ne?**

**That pretty purple button right there is pretty hypnotizing, eh?**


	2. I am not afraid to keep on living

_I sat there in utter silence._

_I was only 13. I had just taken the life of a innocent child, who meant no harm, nor threat, towards our orginaztion._

_Oh how twisted I was. I was bent in the wrong direction. _

_I was a murder, but wasn't that they way of the shinobi? To carry out the mission given to you by your leader?_

_It was, but I was a criminal. A very willing criminal._

_I looked down at my hands, which were coverd in this young childs blood._

_Oh how twisted I must be._

* * *

I was travling with my partner, thats how it worked. We travled in two's, each taking what creature we were assigned to. We had taken ours out alreay, free to do as we pleased at the time being.

"Hey sakura?" My companion asked me. I looked at her, giving her my attention.

"Do you think it will ever stop?" She asked. I looked down at the ground. I knew what she meant.

"I dont think so, Megumi. Shit happens, you know." I said, now looking at her. Killing will never stop. Ever.

"Yea, I know." She said with a sigh.

We decited to stop for a while, to rest.

We were both sprawled out on the surface of the earth, it felt good, the earth couldn't label us as anyting but humans, right? It felf good not to be labled.

Once people saw our outfits, we were labled as killers, murders, criminals. Why couldn't we all just be regular human beings?

But it's also a humans right to judge. Damn, life really sucked.

I think we both fell asleep like that. Just lying out on the ground like we had no care in the world.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 years old. I was taken under the wing of my leader when I was 12. I am of the organazation called "akatuski". We hunt tailed beast. I put no protest aganist what my leader thinks is right or wrong. I look up for him to guide me, and he looks to me to serve as part of him. We are not evil, we dont go around killing for the reckless fun of it. We are all well trained shinobi, some better than others.

We are all very unique. We are always automatically judged by others, a group of ex criminals isn't exactly what people like. We are hated by most, diskliked by all, and if you didn't hate us or dislike us, you were one weird physco person. I hated when people showed us their fear, our leader on the other hand, loved it. He took it all in.

He didn't think of us as evil though, we didn't know what he thought. The village our leader resided was the rain. He watched over the people there, and in return they all looked up to him as a god. He should be looked up to as such, it suited him.

One more thing about our oragazation is, we care for one another. My partner is my best friend for life. The akatuski is my family. I gave up so much, lost almost everyting, and then _he _gave me my _life_ back.

The day he found me, was the most happiest and scariset day's of my life.

To give someone back something that was lost. And for that,

I love him.

* * *

**Ah yes, I am aware of the shortness of thhis chapter.**

**I kinda rushed to write this. I'll read over it one time to see my mistakes, eh.**

**Sorry if there are anymore after that.**

**Reviews help me sleep at night...they do, really.**

**I'm going to go to bed, eh.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
